Prior art electrical connector wiring is generally screw connection or pull-back spring connection. Screw connection has an advantage of reliability but disadvantages of large space occupation, slow wiring, low efficiency, and occasional screw looseness or failure. Pull-back spring connection has advantages of small space occupation and fast wiring but disadvantage of needing special tools for wire disconnection.